Mi Principe
by fiorella03
Summary: Bulma reflexiona como fue su vida a lo largo de los años, sobre todo desde cuando decidió salir en busca de las esferas para desear un novio, un príncipe azul, y como ese Principe terminó siendo por supuesto : Vegeta


**Mi Principe**

Nuevamente un dia agotador en la vida de Bulma Brief, mucho trabajo en la Corporación sumado con el trabajo de una madre con un exigente bebe saiyajin. Y para variar tenia a otro saiyajin mucho mas grande esperandola en casa para atacarla con sus reclamos y sus sarcasmos, aunque debía aceptar que disfrutaba esos enfrentamientos.

Entro sigilosamente a la casa, el ruido que hizo con las llaves casi fue nulo. Camino lentamente sin despertar al pobre e inocente de Trunks que yacía profundamente dormido en sus brazos. Solo tenia que guardar silencio hasta llegar a su habitación y dejarlo dormir en su cama junto con su oso de felpa, lo cual lograría siempre y cuando Vegeta no note su presencia y le haga un escándalo que logre despertar a Trunks.

- Creo que tu papá no esta- susurro la peliazul. Pero que equivocada estaba.

- ¡Donde te habías metido! ¡Debes reparar la cámara de gravedad!- exclamo furioso el saiya que automáticamente despertó al bebe y lo hizo llorar.

- ¡Vegeta! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Tu no sabes cuanto me costo hacerlo dormir!- añadió mientras mecía al niño para que se calme.

- ¡Y tu no sabes cuanto me costo tener que esperarte!

- ¡No exageres, no creo que sea para tanto!

- Yujuuuuu, joven Vegeta - se acercaba la señora Brief- Aun no hemos terminado nuestra partida de casino… ¡Oh! ¡Bulma querida estas aquí!- saludó alegremente.

- Ahora entiendo para donde va la cosa- dijo Bulma soltando una risita burlona de tan solo imaginar a Vegeta soportando a su mama - Mama, que te parece si cuidas de Trunks mientras yo reparo la cámara de Vegeta.

- Oh, claro que si mi vida - extendió sus brazos para sujetar a su nieto- Ven, mi amor, ven con la abuela.- lo tomo y se retiro cantando hacia el jardín para jugar con su nieto.

- Yo soy el Principe de los Saiyajins, no puedo estar en este tipo de situaciones- dijo enfadado

- Si, si… y digame ahora ¿Qué se le ofrece a su majestad?

- Dejate de bromas y solo repara la maldita maquina

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy tu sirvienta para estar haciendo todo lo que me pidas!- Vegeta se hizo el que no escucho y salió volando por la ventana- Vegeta…

Bulma se acerco a reparar la cámara de gravedad. Trajo sus herramientas y todo lo necesario y comenzó mientras recordaba esa ultima discusión con el saiya.

- ¡Soy el Principe de los Saiyajins!, ¡soy el Principe de los Saiyajins! - se burló- Parece que esa fue la única frase que le enseñaron en su planeta- en ese momento como quien recuerda algo sonrió - mi Principe …

_Flashback_:

Me encontraba en el ultimo año de la escuela, yo por supuesto estaba mucho mas adelantada por mi gran coeficiente intelectual, cuando se acerco una de mis compañeras de clase.

- Bulma, creo que le gustas a Luke, vi como te miraba- me dijo, era una de esas chicas que siempre andan esparciendo chismes por todas partes. A mi nunca me cayeron bien esas personas.

-¿Ah si?- le dije sin levantar la mirada de mi libro de Física Cuántica

- ¡Si! No sabes cuantas chicas te envidian por eso, Luke es de los chicos mas guapos y populares de la ciudad. Eres muy afortunada, lo mas probable es que te invite a que seas tu pareja para la fiesta de fin de año.- al parecer a ella si le importaba mucho ese tal Luke, pero a mi no.

- ¿Ah si? - conteste de nuevo sin aun mirarla a los ojos, se que esa actitud por parte mía le hacia reventar su paciencia.

- ¡¿Acaso no te importa, Bulma?!- yo continúe leyendo mi libro- ¡¿Enserio prefieres leer esa cosa?! Te soy muy sincera, eres muy bonita Bulma, pero si sigues así JAMÁS TENDRÁS UN NOVIO.- Eso que me dijo me marco de por vida. Deje el libro que estaba leyendo y le preste atención - ¿Acaso crees que un chico guapo se haría novio de una nerd pegada a los libros? ¡Estas muy equivocada! ¡Te quedaras sola con tus libros y tu dinero!- se levanto amargada y se fue. Yo me quede pensando en lo que me dijo ese día. Un novio… claro que quería un novio. Siempre había soñado con un príncipe azul como el de los cuentos de hadas, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado a nadie que cumpla con eso que yo quería, no había encontrado a mi Principe.

En la escuela había conocido chicos muy guapos y muy atentos conmigo, sabia muy bien que todos se morían por estar conmigo, pero lo que yo no sabia era si realmente eran sinceros. Todos en la escuela sabían que yo era la heredera de la maravillosa Corporación Cápsula y que tarde o temprano todo eso seria mío. Probablemente muchos se habían solo fijado en el dinero y la belleza que poseía, pero no en la persona que yo llevaba dentro.

Nunca tuve una verdadera amiga, todas las chicas que conocía eran unas interesadas, hipocritas y envidiosas que solo buscaban sabotearme como pudieran, pero la gran Bulma Brief no caería tan fácilmente.

Termine el año mucho antes que las demás, pues mi gran inteligencia me lo permitió, y jure vengarme de todas aquellas que habían dicho que me quedaría sola con mis libros y mi dinero, pues no había sido solo una, eran varias envidiosas las que me lo habían dicho. Se tragarían todas sus palabras porque yo estaba segura que en algún lugar estaba mi Principe esperando mi llegada.

De hecho fue cuando realizaba unas investigaciones en una región muy alejada de la ciudad donde descubrí aquella leyenda que cambiaría mi vida por completo: La Leyenda de las Esferas del Dragón.

- ¿Las esferas del Dragon?- pregunté al mas anciano de los habitantes de esa aldea.

- Sí, se dice que al juntarse las siete, deben de invocarlo y un gran dragón llamado Shen Long aparecerá a concedernos cualquier deseo.- me respondió el sabio

- ¿Cualquier deseo?- pregunte emocionada de saber que existía algo tan maravilloso como eso.

- Sí, pero nadie sabe donde se encuentran las otras seis. Nosotros tenemos una: la de dos estrellas- cogió uno de los cofres que estaban al pie de su altar, lo abrió, y saco la brillante esfera. En realidad era hermosa, quede atónita y maravillada al verla, era preciosa.- Tome jovencita, se la obsequio como agradecimiento a todo el apoyo que hace la corporación a estos pobres ancianos.

- ¡¿En serio me la regala?!- no podía contener mas la emoción y alegría de poseerla

- Claro, en fin nosotros somos ya muy ancianos para aventurarnos a buscar las otras 6, lo intentamos en nuestra juventud, pero no conseguimos nada- rieron los otros ancianos, tal vez de recordar su juventud buscando las esferas.

- Gracias, muchísimas gracias.

Esa tarde me puse a trabajar con ella, era hermosa. Busque en mi gran biblioteca todo lo que pude sobre la leyenda. El primer y segundo día no encontré nada, pero en lo que transcurrió de la semana encontré los datos que necesitaba en unos de los libros mas antiguos y arcaicos de mi casa. Al terminar de leerlos por completo comenzé con la operación Radar.

Estudie muy bien cada rasgo de la esfera que tenia en mi laboratorio. Tarde mucho tiempo para hacerlo, me desvele muchas noches, pero tenia que hacerlo. Esos días eran interminables, me los pase trabajando día y noche, estaba encaprichada con ese radar.

Algunos días después lo terminé. Estaba listo, había conseguido crear el primer Radar del Dragón, y ya sabia cual seria mi deseo.

Desearía un novio, un novio perfecto, mi Principe azul. Como dije, yo sabia muy bien que mi Principe estaba en algún lugar esperadome, pero ¿Por que hacerlo esperar mas?

Hable con mis padres esa noche sobre la aventura que pensaba tener. Yo no tenia la necesidad de rogarles o mentirles porque ellos siempre han sido muy liberales conmigo, de hecho eso siempre había llamado la atención de mis compañeros de clase, pues ellos siempre tenían a sus padres pendientes de todo lo que ellos hacían y me envidiaban a mi por eso. Pero la verdad yo los envidiaba a ellos. No lo se, pero me hubiera gustado tal vez que se hubieran preocupado un poco mas por mi, pues me dieron el permiso de recorrer el mundo sola muy fácilmente.

- Oh Bulma querida ¡Serás una aventurera!- me dijo mama

- Esta bien, pero no olvides llevar tus cápsulas- me dijo papa.

Después de eso un beso de despedida y fue lo ultimo que me dijeron. Pero no me arrepiento, tal vez si hubieran sido tan estrictos no me hubieran dejado recorrer el mundo y no hubiera vivido la mas grande aventura de mi vida.

Luego de eso conocí a Goku, y gracias a el conocí e hice muchos amigos, amigos reales. Y además conocí a Yamcha, mi primer novio, a quien creí era mi Principe, pero no, que equivocada estaba.

Me enamore de Yamcha porque lo vi como un reto. A todos los chicos que había conocido antes de Goku se enamoraban de mi fácilmente, los tenia comiendo de mi mano en un santiamén, en cambio con Yamcha era diferente por una sencilla razón: le tenia miedo a las mujeres.

Y fue eso lo que me enamoro mas, que no caería fácilmente en mis redes, sino que habría que trabajar mucho mas en el para conseguirlo. Y como era de esperarse, lo logre.

Ya no necesite mas las esferas del dragon para conseguir un novio porque ya lo tenia. Yamcha era mi novio, mi primer novio.

Fui la envidia de todas por muchos años. Yo era la novia de uno de los hombres mas guapos y envidiados. Mi novio era un béisbolista muy famoso y todas se morían por el. Como me moría de ganas de ver a mis compañeras de la escuela para que se tragaran todas sus palabras. Pero nuevamente me equivocaba, Yamcha no era el Principe que esperaba. El pasó de un hombre con miedo a las mujeres a un mujeriego total.

Tarde mucho en darme cuenta, pues creía ciegamente que el jamás seria capaz de engañar a una mujer tan bonita y perfecta como yo. Hasta que lo vi. Esa ultima semana ya tenia ciertas sospechas de que lo hacia, pero el mismo me lo comprobó cuando una noche fui a su casa para hablar con el. Yo sentía que lo había dejado mucho tiempo de lado, pues con la llegada de Vegeta, pasaba mas tiempo en mi casa reparando su cámara de gravedad y creando nuevos robots de entrenamiento. Además yo siempre lo evitaba diciéndole que el debía de entrenar para la llegada de los androides. En el fondo yo sabia que lo estaba dejando de querer, tal vez ya me había aburrido, no lo se. Pero no quería terminar con una relación que había durado tantos años.

Esa noche lo vi, estaba parado en la puerta de su casa con otra mujer. El la besaba con pasión mientras sus manos surcaban sitios indebidos. Decidí encararlo con las manos en la masa. La mujer al verme se abotono la blusa y salió corriendo, mientras el cobarde de Yamcha me dio la excusa mas estúpida que me pudo haber dicho.

- ¡¿Y que esperabas que hiciera?! ¡¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta que te mueres por ese saiyajin?!- su rabia se hacia notar.

- ¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡Ente Vegeta y yo no hay nada, tu eres mi novio! ¡Perdón, ERAS mi novio!- no iba a aguantar mas disparates

- Bulma… lo siento, fui un estúpido. Estaba cegado por los celos, por favor perdoname.- paso de furioso a suplicante, al parecer noto su tremendo error.

- Yo no puedo perdonar algo como esto- Me dolía terminar con algo que duro tanto tiempo. Pero luego me entere que no solo me engañaba con una, sino con varias. Me retire y no supe nada de Yamcha, hasta un tiempo después.

Debo aceptar que yo tampoco era una santa. Tener a Vegeta en la casa había movido mis hormonas. Lo veía salir de su cámara de gravedad, se veía tan bien, tan fuerte, tan varonil. Y se que el también me miraba, yo me encargaba de eso pasando por su lado cada vez que salía, usaba esa ropa que sé que lo hacia enloquecer, para luego empezar con nuestras peleas verbales matutinas. Como amaba discutir con él, cada vez que teníamos esa clase de acercamientos me hacia desearlo cada vez mas. Soñaba y fantaseaba con él a pesar de que sabia muy bien que tenia novio, pero no por eso dejaba de hacerlo. Al terminar con Yamcha regrese llorando a casa. La relación que tuve con el además de ser la primera fue duradera, y me dolía acabarla. Al entrar a la casa me cruzé con él. Acababa de terminar su entrenamiento y se veía tan bien, que me quede mirandolo embelesada aun con los ojos llorosos, se que el también disfrutaba mirandome, me había esforzado por lucir cautivante esa noche, pues cuando fui a ver a Yamcha fue para solucionar las cosas, pero al final todo salió al revés.

- ¡¿Por que me miras asi?! - me grito. Yo solo me lanzé a sus brazos llorando-¡Sueltame mujer!- el fácilmente pudo haberme hecho soltarlo, pero no lo hizo. Entonces supe que el también sentía algo especial por mi, y lo confirme porque seguido a eso me aleje, lo mire a los ojos y luego lo bese apasionadamente, y el me correspondió.

Así comenzó todo, luego de eso, esos actos fueron mas seguidos hasta terminar juntos completamente y me hice suya, y no solo una vez, sino varias, ay mi saiyajin.

Fin del flashback

Cuando termino de recordar se dio cuenta que había terminado de reparar la cámara de gravedad.

- Vegeta… al fin y al cabo se que cumplí mi sueño, y lo vivo ahora contigo, mi Principe…

N/A

Y ¿Que tal?

Espero que no me haya salido tan mal, pues hasta ahora solo había escrito humor, pero este me salió asi :)

El objetivo de este One Shot fue tratar de explicar porque su deseo de querer un novio y dar la vuelta al mundo solo para eso. Una chica normal de 16 años no sale a recorrer el mundo por un novio y menos aun cuando tiene tantos pretendientes a su alrededor ¿No creen?

Pero sabemos que Bulma es diferente ;)

Quiero agradecer los reviews de mis otros fics, enserio muchísimas gracias, la única manera de saber si voy llendo bien es a través de los reviews, pues si no ¿Como podría sabes si les gusto o no?

Espero pronto dejar los One shots y poder escribir un fic con todo y capítulos… bueno pero primero necesito una idea jiji :D

Bueno, gracias por pasar por aquí y …

Nos leemos nn


End file.
